


Darkness Shades Me

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reassuring fluff, mention of suicidal thoughts, sorry - Freeform, this is self indulgent, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I





	Darkness Shades Me

You felt your body become overwhelmed with everything, stress beginning to bear down on your body like a smirking villain. You didn’t know what to do and anything you did do didn’t seem to be good enough. Every tiny step you made seemed to be ridiculed as it wasn’t noticeable by those around you, it felt pointless and dark thoughts began to creep inside of you again despite an entire year of being free.

Your feet just seemed to carry you forward, almost on instinct as you entered a room you knew had an immense aura of peace. You felt some of your body relax by just entering the room, eyes flickering up to where you knew the omnic was in meditation.

It was just a few more short steps before you were by his side, kneeling down on the ground and waiting patiently. He noticed the discord deep inside of you immediately, slipping out of his meditation to turn his attention towards you by gently resting a hand on your shoulder to ease you to look at him.

“Please,” he simply said and you felt tears began to well out of your eyes at that, leaning into his grip as you closed them.

“I don’t know,” you sobbed, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and everything I try seems to be wrong. Every time I just to fix things is just apparently another mistake for people to rag on me.“

“Sometimes I think people would be happier if I was gone,” you softly admitted at the end, Zenyatta’s grip tightening on you.

“I cannot fix your problems,” he said, squeezing your shoulder with his chest aching at that last admission, “But you matter. Your life matters. Just by trying you’re doing everything right, there are many ways to go forward.”

“Thank you,” you cried, pulling them into a hug and rubbing the metal of his back.

You just stayed there in his grip, enjoying the feel of the metal that always seemed to radiate with heat as if coming from the soul of the Omnic. Your heart was held tenderly in his metal hand but you didn’t realise it was the same for him, affection bringing him to adore you. He knew it wasn’t the time to burden you with that, content to simply help without saying anything.


End file.
